For your entertainment
by Inglourious Lady
Summary: Pαrα Kαgome ciertαmente eso teníα que ser un sueño, porque en lα vidα reαl un hombre mάs bueno que el pαn integrαl no entrα α tu cuαrto y comienzα α besαrte. Y, en lα vidα reαl, eso no tendríα por qué desαtαr unα guerrα. #M por temάticα. Wαtch out.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien**, primero que nada, las advertencias:

1. Este es un fic erótico. A quien no le guste o no se sienta deseoso de leerlo, que pique la X y sea feliz.  
2. Rated M+, por si no ha quedado claro. **Lenguaje y temáticas fuertes**.  
3. Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko.  
4. La historia sí es mía, y solo publico en este sitio, por lo que si la ven en otro lado me han plagiado y les agradecería que me dijeran (y si estás leyendo esto con intención de plagiártelo, **fuck you**).  
5. No publicaré esto en todos los capítulos porque creo que con una vez que se los diga basta y sobra, ¿vale? Así que se lo leen y se lo acuerdan.  
6. Si no les gusta, no tiene que mentarme todo su vocabulario, basta con que se salgan y ya.

Dicho esto...

* * *

**For your entertainment.**  
**Prólogo.**

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

* * *

En el mundo de los sueños, hay mucha más oscuridad de la que pudiera pensarse.

Éste se encuentra dividido en siete sociedades. Los primeros y más poderosos son los Sueños Utópicos, aquellos donde todo sucede bien y de una manera ideal. Con principios alegres y finales felices, donde todo es del color de la rosa y no hay mayores complicaciones. Esa clase de sueños que impulsan a la gente a seguir adelante y gracias a los cuales el mundo de hoy es como lo conocemos, porque bueno... todo lo que fue, es y será, comenzó con un sueño.

Después, en orden de poder, vienen las Pesadillas: aquellas que se encargan de echar por tierra todo lo que los Utópicos, los seres que se encargan de los sueños con su mimo nombre, construyen en las mentes de la gente. A veces lo logran, a veces no. Se dice que los Oscuros, los integrantes de la segunda sociedad, son Utópicos cuyos sueños no fueron tomados en serio.

Luego de ellos, tenemos los Sueños Activos. Son todos aquellos en los que la adrenalina está en su máximo esplendor y cuyo fin es mantener a las personas con energía y lograr que se despierten con ganas para realizar sus tareas al día siguiente. Se dice que los Adrenalínicos, sus guardianes (pues así se llaman los encargados de cada sociedad) son niños que murieron jóvenes y por ello conservan su energía y buena voluntad. Ellos y los utópicos, son un equipo ejemplar.

Posteriormente en la escala, los Medios Sueños. Estos son los que tiene la gente cuando dormita, pero no se entrega del todo a las manos y voluntad de los guardianes. Los Reales, encargados de este tipo de sueños, se mimetizan con la realidad y son capaces de crear sueños que parecen reales, que concuerdan con los elementos que se tienen presentes en ese estado parcial de insomnio, o ese medio camino entre un sueño profundo y la conciencia.

Más abajo, los Sueños Vacíos. Los Neutrales, contrario a lo que piensan muchos guardianes ya que los sueños que generan son pantallas grises, el típico "no soñé nada", son los más arduos trabajadores de todos, pues deben conseguir que la persona se sienta descansada, pero neutral en todo sentido al despertar. Sus no-sueños deben generarles descanso, pero hacerlos sentir como la materia gris de la que están hechas las pantallas que proyectan en sus sueños. Realmente un trabajo difícil.

Los penúltimos son los Sueños Despiertos. Estos son los más divertidos y traviesos, pues pueden pillarte en cualquier momento o situación. Ligeros como el aire y rápidos como el rayo, los Soñadores proyectan realidades en la mente de la gente distraída. Ellos fueron humanos que nunca dejaron de creer. Y eso no se dice, se sabe.

Finalmente, llegamos a los Sueños Eróticos. Pero no os confundáis, pues no por ser los últimos son los más débiles. De hecho, están al final porque su poder no puede ser medido. A veces, más fuerte que un Utópico, a veces más débiles que un Soñador, los Eróticos —porque serán de todo, menos originales con sus nombres— pueden materializarse y volver realidad la más loca fantasía de cualquier humano, ahí reside su poder. Pero ellos no trabajan con la mente, sino con el cuerpo _real_ de la persona; detienen el tiempo, las situaciones y todo lo que les rodeé y trabajan, trabajan incansables saciando a sus _clientes_, como les gusta llamarlos, así como saciándose ellos.

Los Eróticos son los guardianes más egocéntricos, pues son los únicos que realmente interactúan con humanos y a los únicos a los que se les reconoce su labor, así como los más sexys y atractivos, pues su propio trabajo lo requiere. Los Eróticos pueden venir de cualquier manera, pueden ser cualquier cosa, solo basta con tener una probada de su trabajos y todos quieren ser uno. Por eso las demás sociedades los evitan, porque son los más tentadores y los más peligrosos.

Cada sociedad tiene su soberano, cada sociedad reside en un continente —del cual es originario su soberano, no tiene una gran ciencia detrás—, menos la de los Oscuros, pues en todo el mundo hay miedo, temor y oscuridad. Ellos son los más temibles de todos.

Cada sociedad trabaja de manera diferente, pero todos sus miembros trabajan de la misma manera; cada sociedad tiene su historia, su fin, regidos por un libro enorme y gordo con reglas, reglas y más reglas, con siglos de antigüedad y más peso moral que muchas de las cosas que se conocen en el mundo. ¿Su lema? Las reglas son eficacia. Y lo eran, al menos en su mundo donde todo era más cuadrado que un cubo.

Menos los Eróticos. Ellos hacen lo que quieren, como lo quieren y cuando lo quieren. Se mueven libres y solo siguen una regla: _complacer al cliente_.

Nuevamente, los más peligros para lo establecido.

Esta historia cuenta cómo un Erótico se enamoró de una humana, luchó para estar a su lado, desafió a reyes, las reglas y todo lo conocido para estar con ella y, finalmente, murió por amor.

Esta es la historia de InuYasha y Kagome.

* * *

**Y eso es todo.**

Bah, es una introducción muy breve para que entiendan más o menos los planteamientos de la historia. Espero que os agrade la idea y me sigan. Publicaré más o menos un capítulo por mes o cada que tenga 10 reviews, para que se den una idea de mi regularidad y consistencia.

Besos, y no olviden comentar.  
Con cariño, una perra:

**I**nglorious **L**ady**.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**B**uenas, ¿cómo les baila?

**Inserte aquí las advertencias del prólogo.**

* * *

**For your entertainment.**  
**Capítulo uno.**

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained..._

* * *

Era un día normal, aburrido y caluroso. Sobre todo caluroso. En Tokyo hacia 35 grados, pero la sensación térmica (debido a la gran cantidad de contaminación) era de 38, casi 39. No había pájaros cantando, ni niños jugando, ni abuelitos sentados en el parque, ni nada. Todo estaban en sus casas con aire acondicionado.

Todos menos los estudiantes de bachiller. Ellos estaban en sus escuelas, sentados, aburridos y acalorados escuchando las lecciones de los maestros. Los mataditos adelante, los normales al medio y los flojos platicadores hasta el fondo. Así era en todas las escuelas, incluyendo el instituto Shikon, un colegio de paga promedio bastante retirado del centro de la ciudad, con comida mediocre, aires acondicionados rotos, pasillos eternos, casilleros oxidados, chicas y chicos de todos los gustos y colores y un uniforme que hoy en particular le estaba haciendo perder los cojones a Higurashi, Kagome.

Ella era una estudiante promedio de diecisiete años, de las que se sentaban en el medio al lado izquierdo, cerca de la ventana para poder fantasear con facilidad cuando se aburriera, pero también donde pudiera prestar atención a la clase si así lo dispusiera. Con su inteligencia ligeramente superior pero sin grandes logros, y sin ser una chica popular tampoco, Kagome era sencilla: no se peinaba, no tenía cosas de marca, ni una casa de tres pisos como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Sin grandes atributos ni físicos ni intelectuales, ella no se consideraba realmente atractiva con su metro sesenta y cinco, cabello despeinado, tres y medio kilitos de más y un cuerpo menos despampanante que el de las chicas promedio. Y esa era su explicación a por qué rayos nunca había tenido una pareja.

Tampoco era como que le preocupaba. De hecho, como ella siempre decía: "si fuera un hombre, le chuparía un huevo y la mitad del otro". Algunas compañeras siempre le insistían que saliera con Hōyō (un chico que, según ellas, le tiraba los perros) pero bah, ellas eran a veces un poco tontas respecto a muchas cosas, más que nada porque ella no saldría con él porque no le atraía, punto.

Kagome se acomodó el cuello del uniforme talla mediana por enésima vez en el día y se despegó la blusa del cuerpo, la cual se le había adherido a causa del sudor. Odió por un instante al viejo del conserje que no había dado revisión y mantenimiento a los aires y por el cual sólo tenían un triste ventilador de pie que giraba con la velocidad de un caracol con retraso. Se apartó los cabellos pegados a su frente e intentó hacerse un chongo, sin mucho éxito, pues su cabello se soltó al instante. También odió tener tanto cabello.

Se preguntó si faltaría mucho para que terminase la clase y poder irse a su casa a tomar un baño helado. Y, como si tuviera poderes psíquicos, el maestro habló:

—Alumnos, hoy terminará temprano la clase...

Varios chicos que estaban como dormidos se desperezaron y el salón volvió a cobrar vida.

—Pero no pueden irse todavía...

Y entonces todos se quejaron.

—La señora directora ha planeado para hoy otra plática sobre cuidados sexuales, en el auditorio en quince minutos. Salgan ordenadamente y diríjanse allí.

Kagome bufó, ¿no podían hacer la bendita plática otro día? Vio como todos los estudiantes se levantaban y decidió esperar a que todos salieran para evitar el gentío. Se tiró hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró, incluso el aire que entraba por sus fosas nasales estaba caliente, lo cual la hizo desesperarse ciertamente más.

Desde que Katsui, una chica de su instituto, había quedado embarazada de su novio, los directivos les ponían pláticas sobre educación sexual bastante seguido, tanto que comenzaban a cansarse. Antes, todos hacían bromas y se reían cuando la o el expositor mencionaba palabras como pene, vagina, orgasmo, felación y tal, pero ahora simplemente nadie le agarraba la gracia, ni siquiera cuando la misma persona que hablaba intentaba hacerles chistes para reanimar el muerto ambiente del auditorio bajo sus palabras que eran como sedantes. Sí, así de podridos estaban todos de las benditas pláticas.

Tras darse cuenta que ya todos habían salido del salón, echó todo sin ningún orden a la mochila y se apresuró a salir, pues una vez ya había llegado tarde a una de las plásticas y se había ganado tres horas en la sala de castigo. No le quedaban ganas de repetir esa experiencia. Se alegró al ver que sus amigos la esperaban fuera del salón.

—Kagome, por el amor de Zeus —una muy típica frase de su buena amiga Sango, a la cual conocía prácticamente desde que había nacido porque sus madres eran amigas, y que cumplía el rol de capitana de prácticamente todos los clubes deportivos de su escuela—, no podemos llegar tarde nuevamente, que van a darnos la bronca.

—No pensaba llegar tarde, solo evitar el enorme tráfico de estudiantes y morir aplastada antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta.

Sango sonrió.

—Tú siempre tan ocurrente —Le codeó Kōga, su mejor amigo desde la primaria.

Ellos habían intentado salir en la secundaria, puesto que a él le gustaba Kagome y ella lo encontraba ciertamente lindo y divertido, pero lo habían dejado mes y medio después, al darse cuenta que jamás iba a funcionar, simplemente porque como amigos podían tener todo el rollo del mundo, pero como pareja eran increíblemente incompatibles. Sango había ayudado bastante a relajar el ambiente tenso que había nacido a raíz de eso, y ahora todos eran tan amigos como siempre.

—Es Kagome, no entiendo qué esperabas de ella —dijo Shippō riendo.

Él era un niño prodigio y se había saltado varios grados desde el 3° de primaria hasta el que ellos se encontraban, 3° de bachillerato. Por default el era el más bajo de todo, pero además era chaparro, por lo que muchas veces los "mayores" ni siquiera lo veían o tenían en cuenta.

Para Kagome era casi como un hijo, para Sango y Kōga, un hermano menor. Shippō vivía con su abuela tras un horrible accidente que había acabado con la vida de sus padres. Nadie sabía mucho, pues no querían preguntarle de algo tan traumático a un niño tan pequeño.

—Vamos pues, que ahora el castigo va a ser porque nos hemos quedado hablando —apremió el menor. Todos lo siguieron camino al auditorio.

Suerte que no estaba muy lejos de su aula de clase, porque con ese calor del carajo nadie quería caminar. Y de hecho, se detuvieron en uno de los bebederos para que Sango recargara el tanque. Siguieron avanzando en medio de risas y pláticas locas y cuando llegaron, ya no había lugar.

—¡Ah, perfecto! ¡En la loma del culo de nuevo! —se quejó Kōga.

—Disculpe, jóven Ōkami, ¿qué ha dicho? —inquirió la directora, que casualmente pasaba por allí. Kōga tragó.

—Eh... yo... yo solo me dejé llevar, porque no me gusta sentarme hasta atrás... Yo le pido una disculp...

—Pues la próxima vez, llegue más temprano, que no porque sea el jugador estrella del equipo de básquetbol me voy a tentar el corazón al hacer un recorte de su beca.

—Sí, señorita —e hizo una formal reverencia. La directora dio media vuelta y se fue—. Vieja chota —susurró.

Sango se sentó entre Shippō y Kagome, y Kōga se dejó caer al lado de la chica protagonista.

—Pequeño, considero que tal vez no deberías escuchar esta plática —le dijo Sango al pelirrojo.

—Sango, soy un chico prodigio, ¿de verdad crees que no sé de dónde vienen los bebés?

—Mhh... vale, seguro, haz lo que quieras.

Kagome, por su parte, en cuanto empezó la plática se desconectó. Prefirió pensar en otras cosas, como recordar los buenos viejos tiempos en los que ella y toda su familia vivían juntos, o cuando Sango iba todos los viernes a dormir a su casa, o ella y su padre salían a pasear al parque y comer helado, o ella y su madre veían películas de romance a las cuales no les entendía, pero disfrutaba las reacciones de su progenitora, o cuando su abuela le daba dulces en secreto, o cuando nació su hermano y jugaban todo el tiempo...

Una realidad feliz y alternativa hasta que su querida abuela Tsukiye falleció y su mundo de perfección se derribó, dejándole ver el mundo real. Sus padres comenzaron a llevarse mal a raíz de eso y su abuelo se volvió mucho más ausente de la familia, decidiendo dedicarse más que nada al templo en el que todos vivían. Sus padres se separaron y él se fue, quedando en la casa solo su mamá, su pequeño hermano Souta, el abuelo, ella y un gato que adoptó de la calle. Nunca había perdido el contacto con su papá: antes hablaba por teléfono con él todos los jueves, ahora lo hacía cada tanto y más que nada se mandaban correos.

Dentro de poco él iba a casarse y la había invitado, ¿su madre le dejaría ir? Esperaba que sí, pues la nueva mujer de su padre no le caía del todo mal. Seguía prefiriendo a Naomi, su madre, por encima de cualquiera, y uno de sus más grandes sueños era que sus padres regresaran, pero Sakura no le caía mal, no era una vil rastrera asquerosa detrás del dinero de su padre, sino una amable mujer con un humilde origen campesino, al igual que su madre y bastante parecida a ella en varios aspectos, y eso le agradaba bastante.

Se preguntó si su padre no estaría con Sakura porque le recordaba a Naomi, pero luego pensó que era una estupidez porque, para estar con una "copia" de su madre, pues mejor estar con su madre.

Naoki, su padre —Naoki y Naomi, ¡qué gracioso!— apoyaba a su familia en todos los aspectos, desde lo económico, pues su papá les pagaba la educación a ella y su hermano, hasta lo emocional si era necesario. Él y su madre, pese a su separación, seguían siendo un muy buen equipo de trabajo que lograba sacar adelante a la familia que tenían en común, y esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba Kagome de su_ dúo dinámico_ favorito.

Simplemente, nadie sería mejor que sus padres jamás.

—Ahora hablaremos de un tema que inquieta bastante a los jóvenes hoy en día: los sueños eróticos —un muchacho silbó, claramente atraído por lo que seguía—. Seguramente más de uno de los presentes ha tenido un sueño _de esos_, aunque no lo admitirían en público... a menos que sean el joven del silbido, que es muy quitado de la pena —el auditorio estalló en risas, por primera vez una de las exposiciones estaba tomando un camino interesante.

»No se puede decir mucho al respecto de por qué tenemos sueños de este tipo, ya que las razones pueden ser varias: frigidez, sed sexual, una persona que nos inquieta físicamente, etcétera. A veces tienden a ser tan placenteros y reales que se alcanza el orgasmo o la eyaculación, en el caso de los hombres. Se sueña con la pareja, con modelos, con todo de todo y no está mal, para nada, pues si estuviera mal no los tendríamos de manera natural, ¿o sí?

—¡Una vez yo tuve un sueño así con Gokú! —gritó el mismo del silbido, todos rieron.

—Y está muy bien, eso quiere decir que tal vez seas el futuro compañero en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón —nuevamente el auditorio estalló en risas—. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta al respecto?

La expositora esperó y esperó, pero nadie levantó la mano. Durante ese tiempo de silencio, Sango se inclinó para hablar con Kagome entre susurros.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos? —le preguntó.

—No, nunca, ¿y tú?

—Yo sí. Son bastante locos —admitió. Se miraron seriamente y luego rieron.

—Sucia.

—¡Ey! ¿No escuchaste a la señora? Son perfectamente normales.

—Sí, en la gente sucia —repitió Kagome. Rieron aún más rápido.

En algún punto entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, la respuesta de la chica azabache despertó la curiosidad de una sombra que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que ésta fijara a su próxima _clienta_.

Finalmente la expositora sintió para sí y miró a la directora, quien subió al escenario en el acto y le estrechó la mano.

—Bueno, demos gracias a la increíble expositoria y _bla, bla, bla..._ —que fue todo lo que Kagome fue capaz de escuchar, concentrada en por fin irse a su casa y darse un baño helado.

Esta vez, Kagome no esperó a que todos los demás salieran para levantarse y abrirse paso hasta la puerta, pues estaba tan desesperada, entumecida y acalorada que el morir aplastada por sus salvajes compañeros dejó de importarle.

—¡Eh, Kagome! ¿Qué haces? —le gritó Sango, cuando ésta se lanzó al mar de adolescentes enloquecidos.

—¡Estoy harta de estar aquí, los veo mañana! —y como pudo, salió del recinto.

Corrió hasta que se sofocó y luego comenzó a caminar rápido, siempre con dirección a la puerta del colegio. Cuando estuvo fuera, se sintió realmente liberada. Es decir, amaba su colegio y a sus amigos, pero como era un colegio privado y muy importante, tenían una jornada más extensa y en lugar de salir a las dos de la tarde, salían a las 5:30. Es decir, de 7:00 a 5:30 el panorama no es muy alentador... son diez horas en la escuela, algo así debería ser ilegal. ¡OH! Y además les dejaban tarea. **Yupi**.

Caminando desde la escuela hasta su casa eran entre quince y veinte minutos, los cuales se pasaba escuchando música de su móvil, generalmente lo que ella llamaba buenas bandas, como Guns N Roses, los Beatles, The Doors y cosas por el estilo, cosas viejitas. Una banda por tarde, y esa tarde era tarde de Nirvana.

La dulce voz de Kurt Cobain la acompañó durante todo el trayecto a su casa, y sintió que llegaba antes de lo previsto cuando vio las escaleras al templo en frente de ella cuando comenzaba a sonar Aneurysm. _Quizá pueda subir despacio para terminar de escucharla_. Sí, seguro, un plan infalible.

Cuando llegó a la cima —justo al final de Aneurysm, lo cual calificó como galáctico—, apagó el móvil y sacó sus llaves. Al entrar, el delicioso olor de la tarta de verduras que cocinaba su mamá sedujo sus fosas nasales.

—Ah, Kagome, hija, ¡qué bueno que estés de regreso! —saludó Naomi, con su sonrisa de siempre—. Te hice tu tarta favorita porque hoy de verdad te extrañé.

—¡Oh, má, gracias! —Kagome se lanzó a abrazarla—, iré a darme un baño rápido y entonces bajaré a comer, ¿sí?

—Oh... de hecho quería comer ahora contigo porque tengo que llevar a tu hermano a su entrenamiento de fútbol, ¡pero no importa! Podemos comer todos juntos en la cena —dijo—, tú sube, date tu baño y come mientras haces la tarea, ¿sí?

—¡Claro! Muchas gracias, mami. Te amo —la despidió con un beso y subió a ducharse. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse, con el agua ya helada y ella envuelta en una toalla, escuchó el grito de despedida de su hermano.

—¡KAGOME, ABUELO, YA ME VOOOOOOY!

—¡OKAY, QUE TE DIVIERTAS, SUERTE! —se despidió ella.

Y entró a darse un baño.

Se sentía tan bien que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo que salió cuando sus tripas comenzaron a quejarse estrepitosamente y entendió que no podía prolongar más ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso que era el agua helada cayendo por su cuerpo.

Se vistió y bajó por su pedazo de tarta, solo para subir nuevamente, esta vez a su cuarto, y comenzar a cenar mientras hacía sus tareas. Primero, la investigación de biología, después los problemas de matemáticas, luego, el ensayo de lengua y, finalmente, el proyecto de historia... rayos, como odiaba la historia. Volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7:50, por lo que en diez minutos más terminaría el entrenamiento de su hermano y su madre y estarían de regreso en su casa media hora después.

Suspiró y prendió su computadora, tenía media hora para avanzar con el proyecto individual. Suerte que no era para mañana, porque si no, sufriría haciéndolo. Pero tenía dos semanas, era todo el tiempo del mundo.

A ella le había tocado hablar sobre la reina Isabel II de la corona del Reino Unido. Ella hubiera preferido a su padre George VI, pues estaba encantada con él desde que había visto la película del Discurso del Rey, pero Sango se lo había ganado. Ciertamente estaba celosa de ella.

Googleó el nombre de la reina y comenzó a leer.

Bostezó antes de llegar a la mitad y le dio un vistazo al reloj. Eran las 8:20. En diez minutos, posiblemente, llegarían y dentro de otros veinte cenarían, por lo que podía descansar un rato hasta que estuviera la cena.

—Bah, si total ya estudié mucho —se recostó, cerró los ojos y se relajó tanto que no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

Sin embargo en su sueño, ella estaba despierta. Estaba soñando que se encontraba estudiando, sentada en su escritorio y con el cabello tapándole el rostro y la nariz metida en su libro de lengua. De repente, una fría ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana. Y eso era raro, porque ella la había cerrado y porque era verano.

Se levantó del asiento y fue a cerrar la ventana, la cual estaba dura y rechinó bastante.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, se encontró con un hombre semidesnudo. Un hombre una cabeza más alto que ella, de cabello largo hasta la cintura (de la cual estaba desnudo para arriba), plateado y suave, con unos potentes ojos del color del oro fundido y el tronco muy bien trabajado. Le miraba con una sonrisa torcida demasiado perfecta y en un segundo, subió uno de sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, apoyándolo en la pared de atrás. Ella vio trabajar los músculos del brazo y de los pectorales y tragó.

Era un hombre ciertamente majestuoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

_It's raining men, hallelujah!_

Él sonrió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Así que nunca has tenido un sueño erótico —soltó con su voz gutural, masculina y sexy, que hizo que cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la chica se estremeciera. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró un simple "_¿quieres intentarlo?_" que la dejó helada.

Después, la besó como nunca la había besado ningún hombre.

Ciertamente eso tenía que ser un sueño, porque en la vida real un hombre más bueno que el pan integral no entra a tu cuarto y comienza a besarte, con claras y transparentes intenciones de tener sexo contigo.

_Maldita enferma, ¿qué putas te pasa?_ Se reprendió y lo alejó.

Él, en un astuto movimiento movió su cabeza de tal forma que quedó oculta en el cuello de ella. A Kagome eso le puso los vellos de la nuca de punta y le causó un pequeño escalofrío. Quería correrlo de su cuarto y preguntarle quién era —bueno, quizá no necesariamente en ese orden—, pero la respiración rozando su hombro la tenía paralizada, ¿quién coño era ese hombre? Intentó preguntárselo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una especie de graznido vergonzoso. Se quiso morir.

Él rió.

—Es la manera más extraña de gemir que he escuchado —susurró, ahora en el hueco de su clavícula.

Ella, que de repente se había puesto rosada, ahora estaba más roja que un tomate. Más roja que los pantalones del chaval loco en frente de ella.

—Vamos, Kagome, ¿me vas a decir que no te quieres lanzar a mis brazos? —_Maldito ególatra y sexy como el carajo_. Él se separó y levantó una ceja al mirarla—. Vamos, nena, soy tuyo por una noche.

—¿Quién...? —se aclaró la garganta— ¿Quién eres?

Su sonrisa torcida, que no se había borrado en ningún momento, se ensanchó.

—Soy InuYasha y soy tuyo por esta noche.

_¡Oh mierda!_

Se acercó y la besó, pero ahora fue de una manera lenta y suave. Tan seductora que no supo en qué momento comenzó a corresponderle, pero lo hizo. Él pasó sus manos detrás de su nuca y ella apoyó las suyas en el desnudo torso. Poco a poco, entre respiraciones agitadas y manoseos indecentes, fueron subiendo la velocidad.

En algún momento que Kagome no se dio cuenta, se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, arriba de la cama.

Él le dedicó una mirada ciertamente fogosa que hizo que Kagome, en lugar de dudar más, se sintiera extrañamente segura.

_Bueno, es solo un sueño, ¿cierto?_

Entonces, por primera vez, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Vale, me acabo de enterar que FF no permite lemmon expícito. Y me jodo, porque **seré de todo menos una irrespetuosa de las reglas** y el género M+ está prohibido XD

En fin, aún así creo que se entiende lo que viene después, ¿no? ;) De cualquier manera, no dejaré que esto arruine la esencia del fic, la historia seguirá como tal, pero con algunos detalles arreglados y sin tanta explicitación (?, ni idea de si la palabra existe).

Nos leemos, personas.

Con cariño, la señorita sin gloria.


End file.
